


Summertime Sadness

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, Lolicon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 初中生小朴被高中生小罗骗回家这样那样的乡村爱情
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 2





	Summertime Sadness

朴志晟在夏天回到乡下度假时遇见了罗渽民。

是笑容很甜美的邻家哥哥，从爷爷搭的葡萄藤架旁走到朴家院子里，站在十四岁的朴志晟面前弯下腰饶有兴趣地看她，脸上盛了一小块傍晚柔和的月光。

-  
朴志晟一直觉得自己有个男孩名字，但她并未因此苦恼，反倒像个真的男孩一样整天拿着弹弓和水枪到处走，走过大片无人的田野和矮斜斜的篱笆。小腿上留下无数被花枝蹭伤的痕迹。她不情愿地拎着书包在地上拖行，来到一处立着的木板前，掏出暑假作业和几只削过头的铅笔，盘起腿把书本拍到板子上，扬着头边伸手数数边算几何题。

她成绩不好，也不爱学习，放了暑假更是成天成天地独自在天空下奔跑，自由地呼吸着乡村的空气，与城市里总是充斥着尾气与烟味的味道很不一样。朴志晟索性解开了出门前妈妈帮她绑好的团子头，散下金黄色的头发闭上眼在花田里转起圈，手中的浅粉色缎带呼啦啦地随着风的方向与她一同起舞，她开始哼唱着校园里放学后会播的那首曲子。

当夏日的阳光消退，夜色来临，风里带有凉爽的意味。朴志晟顶着仅剩的半边团子朝家的方向走，手里拿着根树杈子跟在脚后面划拉。几日下来，农村的树树草草她已经看够了，没有什么更新奇的事物能够吸引一个十四岁城市女初中生的注意。

直到她看见一个陌生的身影，穿着简单的蓝色条纹上衣，利落的栗色短发在风的吹拂下擦过对方纤长的后颈，侧脸被朦胧夜色映衬得模糊而温柔。朴志晟干脆丢掉树枝，背好书包溜过去，安静地藏到花园门口的墙壁旁，从后面窥视起来人的动作。

确认自己躲好后，目标却消失了。

朴志晟紧张地伸着头朝前张望，没想到罗渽民从葡萄架里闪了出来，披着一身月色外衣，在夏季夜晚余晖与新月的二重奏下闪闪发光。

在看我吗。他问。语气格外笃定。

朴志晟点了点头，脸后知后觉地烫红起来，像夕阳蒸发过的霞色云朵。她的掌心绞着书包背带，挤出了几滴汗，额头也被刘海儿紧紧贴着，此时的风又停了，她的心和这天气一样燥热，捉摸不定。

去我家吧。

她听见罗渽民邀请自己。

朴志晟抬起头，眼睛里盛着些不应有的期许，全部被对方如数捕捉到。

-  
我叫罗渽民。

罗渽民很简短地介绍自己，从冰箱旁的壶里给她倒了杯水喝。朴志晟透过玻璃杯里晃动的水面看到自己颤抖的脚趾，立即并拢了腿站成很规矩的样子。

她咕咚咕咚地喝下水，一点也不抱有对陌生人应有的戒备。罗渽民看着她局促的神情，与硬要掩饰这抹局促的态度，笑了。

他弯起的眼角，唇角，脸上带有笑意的波纹，像春风似的散开在两人站着的这间厨房里。朴志晟抱着空掉的玻璃杯，躲避起他的视线，可爱的脸颊在橘黄色灯光下泛起淡淡的红晕，她这才想起，她还未说过自己的名字。

我叫…朴志晟。

朴志晟今天穿了件天蓝色格子的泡泡袖连衣裙，有些宽大的裙摆和白色蕾丝边总是像藏了团风一样垂在她的腿侧，因为坐过地上，衣角有些被弄脏了。底下的短裤也由于主人出格的举动卷起了边，露出两侧更多的大腿肌肤，但她一直觉得自己的腿不很好看：不够直，不细，甚至有些像男孩子的骨型朝外翻着；倒说不上自卑，只是没有什么拿得出手，来当作被别人观看的资本罢了。

她以前从不会在意这个，直到今天碰上了罗渽民。

她希望被罗渽民看着。即使她知道，自从两人见面，罗渽民的视线就一直黏在她身上。

朴志晟为此洋洋得意，却哪怕一点也不肯表现出来。

——这就是喜欢的感觉…吗？

像海面上浮起的泡沫被更多氧气扎破，朴志晟被罗渽民抱着倒在床上的时候也是如此，他感觉到自己通过坠入一片深海来到新世界，并没有脱离现实，只是在原有的地方发现了更多前所未闻的东西。比如罗渽民，以及他的气味，他的爱意，都成为掀起朴志晟心底许多新欢喜的源泉。

两人都还没亲吻过，罗渽民也没亲口和她告白，这样是否发展有些快了？朴志晟下意识思考过自己即将成为那些看上去轻浮的女孩子的可能，但她在被罗渽民这具陌生身躯覆上来时，身心上察觉到一阵满足。她才十四岁，罗渽民也才十六岁，朴志晟下意识拒绝思考一个初中生和一个高中生能发生些什么，却又遵从自己的本愿，用脚勾住了罗渽民的腿。

罗渽民躺在她身上轻轻地笑，却没有做出什么越轨举动。他的身上有夏夜晚风的味道，和着从窗缝里溜进的一丝青草香以及衣物柔顺剂的香味，和朴志晟身上轻微的汗水气味完全不一样。朴志晟有些羞赧地将头埋在罗渽民肩上，引得对方笑得更厉害，她害羞了半晌也想不起反抗，整个人软着任由罗渽民压在底下。

他把朴志晟夹在自己与床垫之间，在这个三明治开始滴滴答答出汗时，终于摸到了遥控器“嘀”地一声打开了空调。

害怕我会对你做什么吗？罗渽民问。

朴志晟摇摇头，即使她的裙角已经在忙乱之中被蹭得掀起来，露出一小片平坦的肚皮，她还是选择相信罗渽民。

志晟…都不说话呢。罗渽民接着说：莫非是在害羞吗？哎呀，真可爱。

……  
朴志晟憋红了脸，终于开口反击。

“…哥很喜欢这样逗人玩吗？”

是比想象中还低的声音。罗渽民很喜欢，他伸出手指捏上朴志晟软软的脖颈，果然没有摸到突起的喉结。他不禁感叹一句：志晟真的是个女孩子呢。

如果我不是女孩子，渽民哥还会喜欢我吗？

啊。朴志晟兀自低呼，又小声补上一句：或许就不会遇到了……

不是的，不是那样的，志晟啊。  
我们，不论生活在哪里，以什么样的状态活着，都会认识并爱上对方的。

因为，这是诅咒啊。  
只属于你与我的爱情魔咒。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然写的时候在心想自己写了个什么东西  
> 但写完了看看还挺爽……我是人吗（？
> 
> 就当成一个梦吧！有些转瞬即逝的东西即使发生了 回想时也只会成为记忆里的一片留白  
> 所以想借这份私心帮他们留存一下  
> （没有煽情的意思）
> 
> 本来真的很想搞黄但考虑了下年龄还是算了 人性的挣扎


End file.
